


Promises Unbroken

by robbsmargaery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fair warning this shit opens with smut so, Fluff, Gryffindor Robb, Gryffindor Theon, Hufflepuff Jon, Kind of a crossover with Harry Potter I guess, Not Talisa friendly, Prophecy, Robb is annoying he didn't like her, Slow Burn, Slytherin Daenerys, Slytherin Margaery, Slytherin Sansa, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, Tutoring, Wet Dream, at first, kind of, unrequited feelings, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbsmargaery/pseuds/robbsmargaery
Summary: Fifth Year was never going to be easy, Margaery Tyrell knew that going into it. But nobody prepared her for her hopeless crush turning into some sort of Pureblood Soulmate Prophecy that stopped her from sleeping, or for said hopeless crush to become her Potions tutor. Oh, and did she mention Robb Stark didn't particularly like Slytherin's, and already had a girlfriend he'd been with for three years?Her life was about to get vastly more complicated.





	Promises Unbroken

_ “Robb…” _ The sound of the soft feminine voice moaning coming from the other side of him brought Robb back to his senses, his blue eyes opening to take in his surroundings. He was still in the Head Boy dorm, decorated in the red and gold Gryffindor colors, but something felt different…  _ “Oh! Robb…” _

    Turning his head to the sound of the sweet voice moaning his name, Robb’s throat dried at the sight next to him. It wasn’t his girlfriend Talisa, but Sansa’s best friend, Margaery Tyrell. The girl he called  _ Sansa’s pitchy doe eyed snake friend, _ the Princess of the Slytherin House, was lying on his bed, her eyes closed while her hand was tucked into her pajama shorts, very clearly touching herself while she moaned his name. Robb couldn’t understand anything about the situation at hand, why Margaery was in his bed with him, why she was touching herself when he wasn’t even five feet away from her. She wasn’t even hiding it, letting out a shiver while her toes curled and bit her lip to silence a sharp cry.

    He felt like he couldn’t control himself, scooting over the bed until he was close enough he could feel the heat of her body on his bare chest.  _ This is a dream… _ Robb concluded, tilting his head to watch her wrist move under her shorts in short movements, practically hearing her heartbeat in his ears being in time with his own. Letting whatever it was controlling him take over, he reached out and brushed his fingers across the smooth, creamy skin of the younger girls cheek, her mouth opening in a soft  _ O _ face at the contact.

_ “Robb…” _ Her eyes opened and he felt himself grow harder in his boxers at the sight of her doe blue eyes, no longer seeing that trait as a criticism but something that made him… No, he wouldn’t say what it made him feel. She seemed almost shocked to see him, but her free hand reached up to run her thumb over his bottom lip, her eyes sparkling as she spoke again.  _ “Touch me… Please… I need you…” _

    Unable to stop himself, Robb grasped her forearm in his hand and pulled her hand out from her shorts, lying on his side and helping her push the shorts down her toned legs (he didn’t remember them looking like that when he saw her at the end of her fourth year), along with her white cotton knickers. His hand was shaking when he ran it up her thigh, spreading her legs out a touch to allow him to push two fingers up to meet heated wetness that Theon had only ever told them about. He assumed he was doing something right with the way Margaery whined, throwing her head back and arching her hips up until his fingers were rubbing between her folds.

_ “I’ve never… Done this before.” _ Robb whispered, feeling around until he felt her entrance, which was only burning hot to the touch. His eyes flicked up to her face, seeing her looking back at him with glazed over eyes, the entire situation feeling far more real than a dream to him. _ “How do I do this?” _

_ “You never did this with Ta-” _ She was cut off as he cupped his free hand over her mouth, not wanting to hear his girlfriend’s name right now. He shook his head and made sure she understood not to bring up the girl who was waiting for him outside of this weird dream. Margaery pulled his hand away from her mouth and placed it over one of her breasts, which were soft, small enough to fit in his hand perfectly while the hand that was touching herself before came down to guide his fingers inside of her cunt. _ “Move them in and out… Pretend it’s your…  _ **_Cock._ ** _ ” _

    He groaned, pressing his face into the crook of her neck and doing as she instructed, enjoying the sound of her throaty moans and the way her hips canted up to meet his thrusts… She was slick and hot and wet and soft and _ tight _ all at the same time, which only made him uncomfortable in his boxers. Robb felt a burning desire in his core that he never experienced before, certainly never with Margaery, and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her neck while he moved one hand away from her breast and reached into his boxers, stroking his cock in his hand in sync with his hand inside of the younger girl. Their breathing was in time, their movements in time, everything was in time between them, enough so that time wasn’t even a concept in his brain at this point. Feeling her walls around his fingers, how she tightened in pulses around him, though she wasn’t coming yet… Which only made him increasingly frustrated when he realized he wasn’t close either.

_ “I want you…” _ Margaery started, one hand curling into his auburn hair to pull him away from her neck and look at him.  _ “I want you inside of me.” _

_ “Are you sure?” _ He asked in a husky tone, his hands pausing inside of her and around his cock while he waited for a response. She nodded her head and pushed him away to tug on her white camisole, raising her brow at him and gesturing to his boxers, though he stayed rooted in the spot, staring at her now bare chest, bare… Everything. Part of him wondered if this is what Margaery  _ really _ looked like naked, and another part of him was screaming at him to wake up so he didn’t proceed to have a full on wet dream about a girl that wasn’t his girlfriend, which he knew would result in him ruining his bedsheets by the time he woke up.

    Then she reached out and tugged on the elastic of his boxers and all sense of what he should be doing was lost, pushing the smaller girl back against the pillows and kicking off his boxers to the end of the bed. Margaery giggled, letting out a gasp when he grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him, leaning over her body until their lips were brushing together, his hand guiding the head of his cock so it rubbed against the wetness of her cunt. The feeling of  _ those _ parts of them touching sent a rush of electricity through Robb, making their breaths stop at the same time and their eyes meeting for a moment, an overwhelming rush of emotion ran through him in that moment, something he never,  _ ever _ felt with Talisa.

    Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed into her, letting out a heavy groan at the feeling of her tightness around him, moving his hands to her hips and waiting until she pushed her hips up to urge him to move. Robb quickly complied, rocking back and forth, slowly at first, before holding her tighter and thrusting harder into her, enjoying the sound of their uneven breaths while their lower bodies met in rough, erratic thrusts. This felt different from touching himself, and between the intense waves of pleasure he felt from having Margaery’s cunt around him, he thought that if this what sex felt like, he regretted not doing it for almost 18 years. He was definitely close now, and almost instinctively, his eyes opened again, their different shades of blue meeting, and everything felt stronger, he somehow felt more powerful when they were like this.

    He was feeling all of her in that moment, not just physically, but emotionally, he felt everything she did. The confusion, the pleasure, the uncertainty of what was happening between them, and then, her hands cupped his cheeks and searched his face for something before speaking.

_ “I love you.” _ Her voice was soft, and he stilled inside of her, dropping his forehead down to press against her, the sound of those three words leaving her mouth tipping him over the edge, and he only just heard the sharp cry of her peaking when everything went black again.

* * *

 

    Margaery woke up with a sharp gasp, her body coated in sweat, slick, sticky wetness between her thighs that seeped through her knickers and pajama shorts, the same ones from the unusual dream she just had. Pressing a hand to her chest, she closed her eyes and shuddered as she still felt the sensation of Robb’s lips on her neck. It wasn’t the first time she dreamed about the Gryffindor, but it  _ was _ the first time she came in her sleep, the first time she woke up feeling like it was  _ real. _ Sleeping at this point seemed like a futile at this point, seeing the sun peeking up through the window in the dungeons. Today was going to be rather interesting day.

    By the time she went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, she almost gasped at the discovery that her hips had bruises on them from where she remembered Robb’s hands being. There was a little limp when she walked, though she did her best to hide it on the way to breakfast, having applied makeup in the hopes to hide the horrible bags under her eyes from the weird lack-of-sleep feeling she had, despite having slept through the entire night. Putting the regular handful of strawberries on her plate, along with a piece of buttered toast and some sausage, she rested her cheek in the palm of her hand while listening to Sansa and Daenerys talk about… Whatever it was they were talking about.

    “Merlin, you look like rubbish.” Margaery turned her head to the sound of the voice, seeing Theon Greyjoy, Robb’s best friend and a Gryffindor, plopping himself down next to Sansa, looking over his shoulder in search of Jon. He had this strange back and forth with the brooding Hufflepuff where they would prank each other, and Theon was taking to sitting with them (mostly Sansa) to protect himself, because Jon would never,  _ ever _ pank him if there was a chance he could hit Sansa. “What happened to you, Tyrell?”

    “Just a strange dream. I feel like I didn’t sleep at all.” She mumbled, taking a bite out of one of her strawberries and sighing heavily. Theon nodded and hummed before starting on his natural routine of flirting with Sansa, and when she rebuffed he would turn his attention to Daenerys. He never flirted with her, probably due to that time she told him if he didn’t stop she would cast a bat-bogey hex on him, then when he didn’t stop she actually did it. That stopped it rather quickly.

    Tuning out the loud voices around her, Margaery frowned when she got the eerie feeling in her stomach that someone was watching her. Looking up from her plate and past Theon’s head towards the Gryffindor table, she saw Robb staring at her while Talisa spoke rapidly, a glazed over expression that made her shift in her seat and think  _ look away, now. _ Almost like he heard her, he whipped his head to his girlfriend, nodding his head and smiling as though he were listening to the Ravenclaw. Shaking her head, she took another bite from her strawberry, and heard the deep Scottish accent that belonged to her partner from the night before. _ She never stops talking. _

    It was his voice, and it sounded like he was next to her, not Daenerys. But when she looked up again, Robb was still at the other table, though his eyes flicked to look at hers. She was wildly confused, unsure what to make of the situation happening at the moment. First a weird dream, now he was staring at her,  _ and _ she heard his voice in her head?  _ God help me, I must be going mad. _ She thought, rubbing her temples and shaking her head. Looking once more at Robb, he was still nervously looking over at her when he could, which only made her blush and look down.

    Robb never particularly liked Margaery, which she understood. Gryffindor’s and… Well, most houses, had a preconceived notion that Slytherin’s were evil since He Who Must Not Be Named made his way through Hogwarts. And even though he clearly had a deep devotion to his sister, Robb still either ignored her or wasn’t… Welcoming. She didn’t feel too singled out considering he did it to Dany too, but it still hurt since she had a deep infatuation with him since her first year. There had never really been any other Wizard she was particularly interested in, which explained her wet dreams about Robb and Robb alone. But last night was… It was new. Unlike any other dream she ever had. It felt far too real, too real to be a dream. Especially with those bruises and that limp she had. Margaery praised this was just a phase and it would go away soon.

* * *

 

_ “You bruised me.” _ Margaery huffed, her fingers threading through Robb’s auburn curls while he kissed her neck, his hands over her arse and pressing her against his thigh. His back was against the wall behind them in a dark corridor, their robes and jumpers tossed aside, his tie undone and hanging around his neck while he held her as close to him as he could.  _ “And I’m walking funny now. That’s not very kind of you, Robb.” _

_“Well you don’t seem to be complaining right now.”_ He replied huskily, kissing the corner of her mouth and pushing her copper brown hair out of her face. She didn’t know what was happening, why she couldn’t control what she was doing, the way she was rocking herself against his thigh. _“You’re so beautiful.”_

_ “What’s happening to us? Why are we doing this?” _ She whispered, her breaths erratic as he helped her grind herself down on him. Robb didn’t reply, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to her jaw, which slowly made her relax in his arms, throwing her head back and moaning as he nipped at her skin. _ “Robb… Oh… Robb…” _

    She felt him adjust his hold on her, one arm wrapping around her hips and cool air hitting her thighs as he lifted her skirt up to bring one hand into her knickers to brush along her heated folds…

* * *

 

    “Ms. Tyrell!” There was a loud slap and Margaery yelped, almost jumping completely out of her seat and staring at Professor Snape, who had a deep scowl on his features. “Am I boring you with the crucial information on how to properly brew Draught of Peace?”

    “No, Professor Snape. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” She stopped herself, shaking her head and rubbing a hand over her face. Snape didn’t care about reasons, laziness was laziness “I’m sorry, that’s all.”

    “You seem to be rather… Flushed. Go take a lap and come back ready to learn. Ms. Stark will give  you the notes you missed while you were catching up on your sleep.” Snape’s voice was dull and emotionless, pointing to the door and making her immediately jump out of her seat, rushing out to go to the bathroom and splash water on her face.

_ Catching up on my sleep! _ Margaery huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and marching towards the bathrooms in the dungeon.  _ Whatever is happening to me, it’s not sleep! _ She stopped and kicked the wall, immediately cursing herself for the pain she felt from hitting the cold stone. _ Why the fuck does my bloody foot hurt now? _ It was Robb’s voice again, making her stumble back and fall on her arse in surprise.  _ Get out of my head, Stark! We aren’t even near each other, how are you performing Legilimens on me? _ There was no response, and after waiting a moment she sighed indignantly, standing back on her feet and walking into the bathroom. She felt like she was going to throw up, her face looking a horribly pale green color, prominent bags under her blue-grey eyes.

    Splashing a healthy amount of cold water on her face, she hurried back to Potions class, rubbing her eyes and sitting in front of her cauldron by Sansa and Dany. Swiftly copying the notes from her redhead friend, Margaery set to work on properly brewing the Draught of Peace. It took a moment for her to notice that her two friends were staring at her, making her set down her powdered moonstone and look at them expectantly.

    “You look worse.” Daenerys said with a frown, reaching over and pressing the back of her hand against Margaery’s forehead. “You should go to see Madam Pomfrey, you feel warm.”

    “I’m fine, just exhausted. I didn’t get much sleep last night.” She mumbled, shaking her head and feeling it throb.

    “Margaery, you know you can talk to us about anything. Did someone… Did you get poisoned?” Sansa asked with a concerned expression, alarming herself with the suggestion she made.

    “No, I wasn’t poisoned.” Margaery looked around and then leaned in close to the girls, lowering her voice to a whisper. “I had a… Dream last night. And then again when I was sleeping. It felt… Real. Like, too real.”

    “What happened? Was it that dream where you’re falling and you keep falling and then it doesn’t stop until you almost hit the bottom and then you wake up?” The redhead cocked her head to the side and in that moment, Margaery swore that Sansa looked exactly like Robb.

    “Your brother was in it. Robb. But it was different.” She whispered, her cheeks turning red as their eyes widened, deciding to go back to brewing her potion to take her mind off things as she spoke. “It was a sex dream. I was touching myself in his bed, and then he looked at me and was watching, then he moved my hand away and he was the one touching me, then we… We had  _ sex! _ It was great, don’t get me wrong, but the weird part is that, well for one I said I loved him. But then when I woke up I had… You know. And now I have bruises on my hips and my thighs are sore from  _ how _ we had sex. But it was a  _ dream. _ I don’t understand what’s happening.”

    “But you’ve had dreams about Robb before.” Daenerys said prosaically, making Margaery nod her head and look to see Snape sorting through exams at the front of the room.

    “I know, but this was so different. I’ve never woken up like that, and it felt like it was really happening. Then, I keep hearing his thoughts in my head. Earlier I kicked a wall and he wondered why his foot hurt then.” She saw confusion spread across Sansa’s face and she nodded her head, becoming unsure of what to say.

    “If you have another dream, you should see if you can get him to mark you somewhere else. If he does and it shows up outside of the dream then we can go to your Grandmother and read up on it. Maybe you’ve been cursed.” Sansa thought out loud, tapping her finger to her lips before shrugging her shoulders. “No matter, I’m sure everything will work out all you’re feeling is simply a coincidence. Maybe symptoms of an illness?”

    “Ms. Tyrell.” All three of the girls clamped their mouths shut and Margaery shyly looked up at her Potions professor, seeing him holding out a parchment from a test they took, marked with  _ Dreadful _ on it. “You seem to be struggling this year. I have arranged for you to have a tutor, you will meet me here after dinner tonight and I will introduce you to him.”

    “Thank you Professor Snape.” She muttered, taking the test in her hands and looking at the marks on it. Margaery wasn’t truly struggling, she just knew that Robb signed up to be a tutor and she was willing to take her chances to get closer to him, considering her… Infatuation with him since her first year. But that was before that strange dream, before she knew she would be so awkward around him. Now there was a chance she could have him as her tutor.  _ Bloody Brilliant. _

* * *

 

    She saw Robb once after Charms class, and he stopped in his tracks before turning around and rushing off in the other direction. Margaery had an uncomfortable stirring in her stomach for the rest of her day, and merely picked at her food during dinner before slugging off towards the Potions classroom. The torches on the wall brought flickering light into the dungeon area, matching the dark moody attitude she had since her first class of the day.

    Before she even stepped into the classroom, Margaery heard Robb’s thick Scottish accent, the one that always made her weak in the knees with how horribly attractive it sounded. He was talking to Professor Snape about some sort of Wit-Sharpening Potion, seeming far more interested in the subject of Potions than any other Gryffindor she knew… Not that she knew very many. Peeking her head in, she saw Robb leaning against some desks, his long fingers drumming on the black wood while he chatted mindlessly. His auburn curls were perfectly kept, and he took off his robe and jumper, which left him in his white button down that showed off his arms nicely.  _ I can see why Talisa wants to hold onto him so desperately. _ Margaery thought, fully stepping into the classroom.

    “Hello Professor Snape.” Margaery said softly, seeing Robb almost jump and whip around to look at her, his deep blue eyes widening and jaw dropping only a little bit.

    “Ms. Tyrell, this is Robb Stark, Head Boy, Gryffindor.” He mumbled the last part bitterly and rose from his desk, his black robes moving about dramatically. “Mr. Stark will be tutoring you for the remainder of the year, or until you can prove to me you don’t need extra help to brew a potion. He will tutor you three times a week at both of your leisures, and I expect you to respect and obey him, even if he is from your rival house.”

    “Understood.” She replied sharply, nodding at her Professor and flicking her eyes to Robb, who still seemed to be in shock over what was happening. It didn’t last much longer, with him shaking his head and standing tall again, taller than she remembered him being. _ Probably because he slouches all the time. _

    “We’ll have our first session tomorrow in the library after dinner, and it will be for an hour. Bring your books and whatever assignment you have been given.” Robb said curtly, nodding his head at Professor Snape before starting to walk out of the classroom, though he stopped next to her and looked down, whispering harshly to her in a tone she deemed to be almost Slytherin like; “And I do  _ not _ slouch all the time.”

    Margaery just nodded at him and he walked out, but it wasn’t even a moment later when she realized  _ she hadn’t said that out loud. _


End file.
